My cat
by sunnyfunnychoc
Summary: Chelsea is an ordinary girl... Yes she is just an ordinary girl... But she has been turned into a cat by accident by the Witch Princess. To break the spell, she has to make someone fall in love with her. A human in love with a cat? The chance of that happening is zero...
1. A cat?

**Hello pplz! this is my very first time writing a harvest moon fanfic. Please R&R thanks!**

* * *

The smell of the scrumptious porridge filled the kitchen. I hummed a song while pouring the liquid into a bowl and sealed it with Cling wrap. Gingerly placing the dish in a box, I hurried out of my house and rushed past Chen's shop; throwing greetings and smiles to every person I came across. I stopped immediately in front of Mirabelle's house and took a deep breath. I mentally slapped myself for being late for Vaughn's birthday party. Will he be angry at me?

I knocked on the door. A voice came from the other side. "Yes, who is it? I'm sorry if you're a customer, we are closed today because we are celebrating a very very special person's –"

"You don't have to tell everyone who knocks on the door this, Julia." A grunt was heard.

"Excuse me? Complain again and I'll stuff that cowboy hat into your mouth," Julia threatened.

There was a grumble. "If you keep acting like this, you'll never earn Elliot's heart. Well… not with that attitude."

"Hey! Are you suggesting that he only likes me for my body?"

"I never said anything like that."

"Well, your words then sounded like it." Julia snorted.

"That was just you and your girl theory."

"What? Vaughn! Do you have any idea –?"

I laughed quietly to myself as I listened to those two argue. I knocked on the door again, harder this time. "Hello? Vaughn? Julia? Is that you two in there?"

Silence filled the air. Then there was a reply, "Oh Chelsea? Is that you?" It was Julia's voice. She burst through the door and hugged me tightly. "It is you Chelsea! Welcome to the birthday party."

I smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks Julia."

She drew back and gave me a dazzling smile – a smile that would had melted any boy's heart if they saw it.

Julia is my best friend and one of the pretty girls on the island. Today, she wore brown boots, a white t-shirt and a pair of short jeans. Her sea blue eyes narrowed when it landed on Vaughn.

"Aren't you going to welcome Chelsea?"

Vaughn shrugged and diverted his attention on the table with many dishes. "Let's hurry and eat so we can end this party quickly."

Julia rolled her eyes and flicked her blonde hair back. "He's like that to everyone. I mean literally everyone. He's even cold to Lanna, the famous Pop star who I tried to set him up with."

I laughed. "Ah… I still remember the failed set up at the diner. He left as soon as he figured out your plan."

"Well I'm simply not interested." Vaughn's violet eyes flickered to mine and then to Julia's. "You should have asked me first."

Julia lifted her shoulder. "I was trying to help you. I'm worried that you'll never get married."

Sniggering, I walked and stopped in front of him. "Here is your birthday present, hope you like it!"

He stared at the plain box in my hands and shuffled his cow boy boots against the floor board. "What is this? Are you going to give me a cardboard box?"

"No, no… this is just the cover. Open it, there is something you like inside." I placed it in his hands and grinned at him. "Go on."

He bit his lips and settled down on the chair. Lifting the lid and peeking inside, his eyes lit up. "This is porridge…"

I nodded ecstatically. "Do you like it?"

He shifted in his chair and coughed. "This is pretty good…" He carefully put it on the table. "How long did it take for you to make it?"

"Well, I practised a lot before I actually learned how to cook it properly and not make a failed dish."

He looked up from the table, meeting my gaze. "So you put in a lot of effort?"

I shrugged casually. "Well, if I add it up, it only took 36 hours."

"Thanks," he hastily whispered.

I froze in my spot. Did he just thank me? "I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard right. What did you say?"

He grunted and dipped his hat down, hiding his eyes and face. "I said thanks; do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no, don't misunderstand… I'm happy that you like it." The corner of my lips curved up into a broad smile. "It's great."

Julia smirked and took a seat across Vaughn. 'Well, let's chow down. Shall we?"

I beamed and grabbed the chair next to Julia. "I can't wait."

We ate while chatting – well… it was mostly Julia and me who talked the most. Vaughn did not indulge in our conversations as it was mostly about boys. He sipped soundlessly on the porridge, often glancing up if we mentioned his name. I took a bite on the homemade curry. It was delicious. The warm rice socked in the spicy sauce, causing each mouthful to be filled with mouth-watering flavours. It should be sold in the diner and everyone on the island would be hurrying there every night to buy it.

There was a sudden knock on the door. We all looked up and exchanged glances. I stood up and opened the door. "I'm sorry, but I think this place is closed –" I stopped in the middle of my sentence when I saw the person's face. He had blonde hair and brown cap worn backwards on his head. He wore a brown jacket and red a scarf that wrapped around his neck. He was absolutely gorgeous, but it was his eyes that took my breath away. It was unbelievably green – emerald green. It glistened in the sun like the moonlight reflected on a lake.

I felt the heat creeping up my neck. He flashed a mesmerizing smile. "Hello, I'm Mark. I just moved here. Are you Chelsea? I'm learning on how to handle a farm."

I studied my shoes, unable to meet his gaze. "Um… Yes, I-I'm Chelsea, n-nice to m-meet you." I held out my hand.

He took it.

"It's a pleasure meeting you. I hope you and I get along."

"M-me too."

Julia stepped in and gave Mark a full check. She examined him from head to toe and nodded in satisfaction. "Hi, I'm Julia. Welcome to Sunshine Island." She gave out a dazzling smile.

Mark smiled back and shook Julia's hand. "Thank you, I hope that you and I can get along as well."

This reaction shocked us both – well mostly Julia. It's simply astonishing for a boy to be unfazed when Julia flashes her killing smile.

I'm impressed.

"This I-is Vaughn, h-he comes only on Mondays and Tuesdays, so you will rarely s-see him." I introduced Vaughn. "Vaughn, say something."

He studied Mark. His eyes flickered on me and then back to him. His silver thin eyebrows creased into a frown and he continued on sipping his porridge. I scratched my head and turned back to Mark. "Sorry, he's like that to everyone." My cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Mark shrugged restlessly. "Oh well… I've got to introduce myself to other people, bye! See you some other time." He waved and hurried away. I waved after him.

Julia closed the door and leaned against it, smiling slyly at me. "So… what was that?"

"What was what?" I blinked innocently.

She raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean. What do you think of him?"

I flushed scarlet red. "Well… He's nice…"

Julia snickered and her expression lit up with amusement, "Nice? That's what you think about him? Then why were you stuttering and blushing while talking to him?"

"I-I… Well… T-this… We…" I stumbled across my words and it only pleased her more. "Alright… He's more than nice…"

Her smile grew wider, "Oh my, Chelsea, congratulation!" She threw her arms around me.

I only laughed. "For what?" I asked.

Julia beamed at me. "You've fallen in love!"

Vaughn chocked on his porridge. We both looked at him. He dropped his spoon and coughed uncontrollably. I rushed over to help him.

"Are you alright Vaughn?" I reached out to pat his back.

He slapped it away.

I flinched back and stared in surprise as he glared at me with cold eyes – such cold and hateful glare. What's wrong with him?

"Umm… Vaughn, what's wrong—"

"Nothing's wrong!" he shouted, interrupting me. He snapped his head away from me and stood up from his chair. "This party is over. Goodbye Chelsea."

"Wait, what? Why are you angry all of a sudden?" This doesn't make sense at all. Why is he so mad? What did I do to anger him?

My hand hovered to his. He only backed away. "Leave now, Chelsea." His tone was as hard as stone. I felt a stab of pain cut through my chest. Am I missing something? I glanced at Julia for some help.

She was as confused as I was.

"Alright… well.. I hope that you have a wonderful birthday." I turned away and headed to the door. Julia rested her hand on my shoulder. I mustered up a smile. "I'm fine." I glanced back and saw Vaughn's back to me. His shoulders were tensed, his muscles were all stiff.

I sighed and opened the door. "Goodbye Julia," I gave one last look at him, "and goodbye Vaughn."

I closed the door behind me.

* * *

I gazed out at the wide sea as the wind whipped my chestnut brown hair backwards. A sigh escaped my lips. "I don't understand Vaughn, he's fine at one moment, and then he's as mad as a bull the next."

Kirk turned the wheel and the boat stopped slowly next to the deck on Mystic Island. "Perhaps things will be better tomorrow."

"I hope so…" I mused and hopped out of the boat. "Thanks Kirk, I'll treat you dinner someday for all your hard work."

His lips cracked into a grin. "That would be extremely kind of you, thanks."

"Well see you," I waved my hand.

I headed to the church and crossed the bridge that connected two small islands. Preparing myself with the strawberries that the Harvest Goddess loves, I opened my backpack and took it out. I continued walking and halted in my step when I saw two people fighting each other in the distance. I groaned when I realised it was the Harvest Goddess and the Witch Princess. Again.

"Don't ever insult my green hair!" The goddess hissed and steam shot out of her ears. "Do you have any idea that this colour attracted many men in the past?"

The Witch Princess snorted and ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair. "As if it attracted men, how come Jack left you for a mere human? It was because you had such flashy and unnatural hair."

The Goddess folded her arm across her chest. "Well he left you for her as well. Maybe it was because your hair. It's as puffy as a broom stick."

"Take it back! I used one my potions to have beautiful hair like this."

The Goddess sniggered. "It's more like failed potion."

The Witch Princess flushed. She gritted her teeth and raised a finger. "No one insults my work and leave unpunished."

The Harvest Goddess stared at her with boredom. "Oh please, are you going to try and turn me to stone again?"

"No, this time it's something different." She enchanted a spell under her breath and her eyes blazed red. "This is a spell that I have been practising for years to use it on you."

A bolt of fire shot from the Harvest Goddess' finger. It burnt the Witch's hair. She screamed. The Goddess laughed. The Witch Princess put it out and growled. "That's it, you've just dug your own grave, prepare to suffer!"

The Harvest Goddess snorted and smirked. "I should be saying something like that to you instead."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Bring it on!"

I shook my head hopelessly. Man, they have been rivals for thousands of years. Don't they ever get tired?

I crept up on the Goddess from behind and tapped gently on her shoulder. "Hey, let's stop. Fighting is not a way to solve problems."

She snapped her head around. "Oh, Chelsea, when did you arrive –?"

The Harvest Goddess immediately ducked down as the Witch Princess sent a ball of light straight towards her. The Goddess dodged it; but I didn't.

I let out a short scream that later clogged in my throat. Pain seethed through me as the light disappeared into me. I fell onto the ground, the world spinning in my head. I heard gasps and plead. I felt my body slowly numbing. My vision blurred. Was this how I'm going to die? Is this death? Images flashed across my mind. They were of all the times I spent with the people on the Island. There was of Sabrina, Lanna, Julia, Natalie, Lily and me talking about cute clothes and boys. There was of Danny and me going fishing and for the very first time, we caught a king fish. There was also of Taro, Elizabeth, Gannon and me building a snowman. Those were wonderful memories.

The last image flashed across my mind. It was of Vaughn and me. We were taking a picture together at the beach. I was beaming while he lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes and a flush across his cheeks.

…

I really regret it. I regret being unable to apologise to Vaughn. Even though I don't know what I did, I wish I could at least say sorry.

As soon as the image vanished, I fell into darkness.

* * *

I heard voices – voices that pulled me out of the darkness. I saw light and reached out for it. I reached and reached, the darkness slowly swallowing me up. I extended my arm and finally reached the light. I opened my eyes…

"Chelsea! Wake up!" Someone shook me hard. I groaned and rubbed my head. It throbbed and my arms ached.

"Oh Chelsea, you're awake!" There was relief in the person's voice. It was the Witch Princess.

"Are you alright?" The Harvest Goddess' face filled with concern.

I nodded and tried to stand up. My two legs wobbled and I landed on the ground with four legs instead… wait… why am I covered with white fur? I glanced up at them and shock ran through me. They were huge – gigantic to be exact. They were like giants, 10 times my size.

I opened my mouth to scream. Nothing came out except a 'meow'. I quickly threw a hand over my mouth. Realisation ran through me as I saw my hands. They were no longer hands… but paws. I frantically whipped my head back. Just as I anticipated… there was a tail…

I've turned into a cat…

The Harvest Goddess scratched her head and lifted me carefully with her hands until our face were levelled. I dared not to look down. I would be terrified. I tried to speak again. It was the same. I sounded like a cat.

The Witch Princess bit her lips. "I'm sorry Chelsea… Are you mad at me? Will you continue to give me red herbs?"

I hissed. She pouted. "I'll take that as a no…"

The Harvest Goddess rolled her eyes. "How do we undo this spell? We need to return her back to her original form."

The Witch Princess laughed. "Well, it's very simple."

"What do we need to do?' the Goddess asked.

"Well… Chelsea just needs to," The Witch grinned and raised her head up, "make a person fall in love with her!"

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it~ sorry if you find it a little cliche**


	2. The Problem With Asking About Feelings

**Hi everyone! Here is chapter 2! Sorry for taking a long time to update this. Oh and I would like to thank ****LilacSakura****, ****super-ninja-cookies****, ****Fantasy writer45678****, ****3BlackRoses****, p****urpleSweets13**** and ****CutiePrincessPikachu**** for your encouraging reviews. I would also like to thank everyone else out there who enjoy this story. I hope you would enjoy this chapter as well. It's a bit long, but I hope you'll like it! **

* * *

If I could choose to either die or stay as a cat and chase after boys to break some sort of spell on me, I would have chosen to die. Have you ever heard of a human falling in love with a cat? No, something like this did not happen in reality. Asking a person to kiss a cat on the lips was like asking them to kiss someone's feet.

The Witch Princess walked beside me. She teleported me to Sprout Island and had to help me find some random guy that might have had some feelings for me. She explained that to break the spell, I had to find a person who truly loves me. The good thing about it was that it could be either the cat form of me or the human form. The downside of the spell was that I had to realise and have them to confess their feeling in front of me.

The Harvest Goddess suggested the idea of asking every single boy on the island. The Witch Princess agreed with the plan.

But I didn't.

I knew it was hopeless. Everyone I knew only thought of me as a friend. I also thought of every person on the Island as friends and families. I tried to convince those two; though it didn't work. I couldn't speak any words except useless 'meow'.

I followed the Princess as she strode down the beach. Bluebells bloomed on the green grass. Logs and small boulders lay beside them. I ached for a hammer and axe. Those materials could help me bring myself a step closer to building a chicken coop. But such misfortune fell on me. Here I was, stuck in a form of a cat, seeing the logs and boulders lying in front of me that I could gather if I was a human to earn more money, and I was unable to do it.

The salty wind whipped against my face. It had such force that I struggled to pursue forward another step. I glanced up at the Witch. She didn't have any trouble. It was as if the wind was like unmoving air to her. Now I understood a little of how my cat felt whenever I brought it out with me to the beach.

Our eyes hovered over to Denny who was having some time off from his fishing. The Witch Princess walked to his side and greeted him.

"Hello Denny, nice day to fish right?" She attempted to smile. It didn't turn out quite right. It was more of an evil smirk than a friendly grin.

Denny scratched his head and gave out a little laugh. "Well, no. Dark clouds could mean that there is going to be a storm raging out in the sea. If I was to go fishing today, I might get lost forever or even drown."

"Oh I see… uh…I'm glad that you didn't go out." She bit her lips.

"Ah… yeah…" He turned away from the sea and faced her."Anyway, what do you need?"

She coughed in her fist and cleared her throat. "Alright, the purpose of talking to you, a mere human, is because I want to know what you think of Chelsea."

He tilted his head sideways. Popper, the little black bird on his shoulder imitated his movements. Danny reiterated, "Chelsea?"

"Yes," The Witch Princess said. "Chelsea, the girl who is the farmer on the Ranch Island."

"Did she ask you to ask me?" His left hand went to the back of his head. A slight flush swept across his face. "Does she like me or something?"

She tossed a strand of her hair backwards. "Don't get your hopes up too high, human. She is my first friend in my life and no one is good enough for her."

Even though I appreciated her protectiveness for me, but it was not helping in making him confess his feelings… if he had any for me. I placed a paw on her leg. She looked down and sighed.

"Argh… never mind, just answer my question, hum- ah… Denny." She folded her arms across her chest. "Do you like Chelsea?"

There was a perceptible pause in his movements. Then he opened his mouth and spoke, "Do I have to answer that?"

"Yeah, you must." The Witch Princess yawned.

A broad smile flashed onto Denny's face. He raised a thumb and laughed. "Well of course I like Chelsea!" he admitted out loud without any hesitation.

Both of my sharp ears perked up. I snapped my head up, my eyes searching for any sweat or fiddling to indicate he was lying.

There was none.

The Witch Princess' face flickered with hope. "So that means you love her?"

He lifted his shoulders casually. "Yeah, she's kind, friendly and loves fishing! She caught a King fish and that was beyond my expectations of her skills." He grinned proudly. "She is a great person."

I still did not understand. How was this possible in reality? In this world? I was positive that he only thought of me as a friend; even my human instincts told me so.

The Witch Princess smirked. She and I exchanged looks. Beaming arrogantly at me, it told me that she was right about the fact that the spell was easy to break.

My mind swirled with images of the times Denny and I spent together. He chuckled at every joke I made. He suggested having dinner in the diner every time we finished fishing and he complimented me whenever I caught a fish, regardless if it was small or large.

Of course, perhaps those actions were not just what friends would do. Perhaps those were the clues that should have told me, he saw me as a real girl. How stupid was I? When I turn back to a human, I will be sure to spend more time with him.

But… now that I thought of being a human…why haven't I changed back?

The Witch Princess seemed to have realised this as well. She turned to Denny again, puzzled.

"You love Chelsea, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she's a wonderful person. She will always be my best friend."

The hope inside of me shattered into little pieces. My body felt weak, as if gravity was forcing me down. He only considered me as a best friend. That would explain why the spell did not break. It was because he didn't love me.

Oh… what was I thinking? I was right in the first place. There was no way that he'd like me.

"Oh I see. Well you could have said that in the first place, rather than make us have false hope." the Witch Princess snorted and he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'us'?"

She and I exchanged glances once more. I shook my head. She nodded in acquiescence to not tell that I have turned into a cat.

"None of your business fish boy. Now good day." She flicked a finger in the air and started to walk away.

I followed after her, taking large steps to catch up. She grunted and kicked the dirt in front of her. Her eyes burned with frustration. "This was harder than I thought."

I sighed inside. Maybe we should change plans and have someone and I drink to a love potion. Would that work?

* * *

We kept going and found Pierre walking around his house in circles. The Witch Princess' eyes glistened as she saw another boy that could help me. She asked him the same question and he said that his life was dedicated to food. I wonder if he would say the same thing if Natalie was there with me. We questioned Kirk, the boat driver next. He only shook his head. Afterwards, she stepped in front of Taro and inquired – which I found was a very bad idea. One side of his mouth went up. He walked away, muttering words like 'kids these days' and 'is she crazy?'.

After we visited almost every guy on the Island, we finally stopped In front of Mirabelle's shop and house. A sweat trickled down my face. My body flooded with apprehension. It was just yesterday that I was kicked out by Vaughn for a reason I did not know. It felt awkward coming back here without even knowing if he had forgiven me or not.

The Witch Princess knocked on the door. There was a grumble and footsteps proceeded towards us. With a quick twist of the knob, the door swung open and Vaughn appeared. He was in the same clothes as the last time I saw him. His cowboy hat hid most of his silver hair. His violet eyes gleamed in the sun and his boots were still as clean as ever.

"What is it?" he muttered.

She looked at him and repeated the same question asked many times with a mono tone, "Hello, what do you think of Chelsea?"

I expected him to roll his eyes and slam the door right in our faces. But he didn't.

The question caught him off guard.

The mask he usually wore in his face started to crumble down. It exposed emotions that I never dreamed of seeing him have – shock, fear and embarrassment. There was a slight moment of vulnerability to him. I never saw that side to him. He did not show to anyone, even to people like Mirabelle. He took a step backwards to balance himself before he regained his usual cold posture.

"Why do you need to ask something like that?" annoyance rang in his tone – annoyance that sound like it was forced.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Why do humans have to ask questions? Can't they just do what they are told? Sheesh, it's because it is for someone's sake?"

Vaughn eyed her uncertainly. "Who's sake?"

"Your mother's sake." She gave out a humourless laugh.

He raised both his silvery eyebrows. "That's not funny."

"It's not supposed to be funny." She slouch her back. "So please just answer the question."

"What if I don't want to?" He leaned against the door frame and crossed one leg over the other.

"Well then I suppose I'll just have to cast a truth spell on you –" she stopped in her sentence and slapped her forehead, "that's right, I should have done that in the first place rather than interrogating with the others!"

Vaughn tilted his head in one side, "Truth spell? You mean ones that make you speak the truth?"

A sly smirk crept up the Witch Princess' lips. "Oh… you actually know that spell well."

"No, I just know because of the name." He shrugged.

She scratched her chin with her finger, "You do have a point there. Do you want me cast it on you?"

He bit his lip. "Do I have to answer that question?"

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm going to start the spell right now." The witch princess closed her eyes. She joined her hands together and enchanted incomprehensible words under her breath.

The wind began gathering and blowing around her. I had to dig my claws in the ground to hold myself. Vaughn grimaced and held out his hand.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Stop whatever you're doing right now!"

A triumphant smile curved up her lips. "Terrific, just like what I would like. Now then, what do you think of Chelsea?" She opened her eyes, the blazing red light slowly fading away from it.

Silence hung in the air. I held my breath with anticipation. There was no doubt that he was going to say I was stupid, ugly, clumsy and other negative words humans have invented. He hated me.

"Well… Chelsea is… she is cheerful and energetic. She is always optimistic and I find that annoying,"

Bingo, I was right…

"She always smiles even though she's upset inside and that is something I want to flick her on the forehead for."

A stab of pain pierced through my chest. It felt like as if each word he was saying killed me.

"She is really stupid and clumsy. She tripped over a huge rock, a rock that was half her size! I couldn't believe it. Does she even have eyes?"

Ouch… that really hurt me. I wanted nothing more than to hide in a dark corner and weep.

"She's really kind, never thinks of herself and is way too humble. That is one of her weaknesses and guys could always take advantage of that."

That was enough for me. I could take no more.

"She works in the farm all day and dresses up like a scarecrow. She doesn't have any sex appeals to her. It worries me of what will happen in the future."

I sobbed quietly inside of me. I didn't have any appeals? Ugh… those words could scar me for all eternity.

"But… that's what makes Chelsea herself…" Vaughn sucked in a small breath. "She does have many good qualities. She tries her best, never gives up, is persistent and always wear a foolish grin everywhere she goes. That is why she is someone who is special to me, someone no one in the world can replace."

That was hurtful of him to… wait… what? Was my hearing right?

I snapped my head up. My heart picked up its speed and heat slowly spread out through my face. A sweet taste churned in my mouth, leaving a peculiar feeling fluttering in my chest. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he looked down and saw me. His piercing violet eyes slightly widened and I hastily turned away.

I couldn't calm down the strange feeling in me. My heart was out of control and not listening to what my brain told it to do. I tried to hit my chest. It helped. The pain overwhelmed it.

Vaughn pointed a finger at me and faced the Witch Princess."Is that your cat?"

"Yes she is."

"Are you sure?" He examined me from head to toe.

She nodded and he frowned. Vaughn raised an eyebrow. "Don't witches usually black cats and not white?"

She scowled. "What? Is there a rule that witches can't have white cats?"

"And don't you wear a black pointy hat and fly around in a broomstick?"

Her left eyelid twitched. I jolted up, my entire 6 senses alert. I glanced from the Witch Princess to Vaughn. She made her hands into a ball of fist while he continued smirking. I felt the urge to bang my head against the wall. What on earth was he doing, aggravating her like that? Does he want to die?

I hissed loudly to catch her attention. It worked. I pounced off and into the distance for her to run after me. I had to do whatever it was necessary to distract her and put some space between Vaughn and the Witch Princess before she throws a tantrum.

She yelled behind me, telling me to stop. I ignored her and kept running. I whipped past every corner, not paying any attention to my whereabouts. All I had in my mind was preventing the Witch Princess from destroying anything. I increased my speed when I heard the sound of footsteps drawing near. The dirt ground was hard under my paws, making it easier to sprint. I passed shops and bushes, all seemed unfamiliar to me. Finally, when I was exhausted, I stopped my endless running and turned around. I expected her to be right behind me.

She wasn't.

I waited for a few minutes for her to show herself.

She never did.

Dread seethed through my vein and a sense of emptiness filled my heart. Anxiety slowly started to swallow me up.

I couldn't see her. She wasn't there. She wasn't behind me.

I was lost…


End file.
